


A Reckless Road to Roses

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: A long-awaited spring break suddenly becomes much more difficult for you two...
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Road Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY THIS IS BACK! Sorry deleted because I needed to think some stuff plot-wise over but ended up (mostly) sticking with what I was gonna do! 
> 
> Okay now seriousish stuff so this is a sequel to a prior fic called A Reckless Royce and just like that one I'm just mostly going on a whim while typing this so it's not gonna be perfect, but I'M gonna have fun at least so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy, and have a nice day/night!

“Ah, Crewel! I’m quite happy to see you here! I had a favor to ask of you…” 

“No.” Divus didn’t even look up from his paperwork. I couldn’t blame him, I already had a feeling I knew what this was related to…

“A-ah, but you didn’t even hear me out! How cruel!” Crewel let out a deep sigh, holding up a single finger. He reached into his desk, pulling out a flask, and took a long sip. 

“Darling, would you like some?” I waved him off, and he continued. “We’re not helping with the upcoming field trip Dire. I already told you months ago that Mx. [Name] and I would be enjoying our Spring Break. Alone. WITHOUT KIDS. If you didn’t make the proper preparations for it, that’s on you.” He held up another finger, taking another long sip from the flask. “Go ahead and try and argue, just know you’ll lose.” The Headmaster huffed in indignation, turning to me.

“Well, if you’re going to be like that Crewel, I’ll discuss this with someone who has a hea-”

“Nope, not helping.”

“YOU TOO MX. [NAME]?!” He cried in anguish, almost falling to his knees. “WON’T ANYBODY HEAR ME OUT?!” There was no response. We just continued with our work. “... Anyway! As you both are well aware, Spring Break is approaching! Many students shall remain on campus, or return home for the occasion, but there is an optional field trip available for students to take if they desire!”

“We know, Headmaster.” He paused, growing flustered.

“A-ah, yes, indeed… Anyway, my conundrum… We’ve had… A certain group of students applied for this trip, and while Night Raven College adores all it’s students… Well…” We both looked up at him, daring him to say it. “... Iwouldlikeyoutotakethesestudentsonyourowntrip, fortherestofoursanity.”

Divus tried to take another sip, but found the flask empty, growling as he tossed it aside.

“Dire, you do REALIZE that this is OUR vacation too, right?! It’s not OUR problem if you’re stuck with a few unruly pups!” Crowley looked at me, begging, pleading through his mask… And I just took a sip of my tea, returning to my own work. He looked ready to cry.

“I’M WELL AWARE! … It’s just… Well… It shouldn’t be too difficult for my two favorite staff! Besides, you’ve already cared for them before on your own, and they turned out JUST fine!” I barely stopped myself from choking on my tea, and even Divus was struggling to keep himself composed.

“Dire… You don’t mean…” 

“That’s right! I want you to supervise Trappola, Spade, Floyd Leech, and Al-Asim once more! You two have proven yourselves to be quite capable, so surely this is an easy task for you!” Memories of that night… That horrid night flashed through my mind, and I forced myself not to shiver. This time, I spoke up, wanting the man to leave.

“Absolutely not Headmaster. Now, if you have no further business here, please leave. We’re quite busy with these last-minute grades.

“What [Name] said, Dire.”

He remained for just a moment, and I looked up, his face seemingly devoid of emotion… But eventually said his farewells, leaving us behind.

“... Divus… I suddenly have a very bad feeling about things…” He looked up, and he didn’t need to say a word for me to know he felt the same.

\-----------

It was finally Saturday… Spring Break had officially begun.

Unlike back home, where it was only one week, Spring Break was two weeks. It seemed a bit absurd, and a bit ridiculous, but I wasn’t going to complain! We’d planned to leave a little late, FAR after the buses for the field trip loaded and left, because we had a feeling Dire would’ve tried to corral those four onto us at the last minute… (After all, with our plans, things could turn… Disastrous.)

But now? It’s been a whole hour. We were free… Free to go on our road trip, free of schoolwork, free of RESPONSIBILITY… I could only look fondly at my partner, who smiled back, folding away our map.

“What’s got you so excited, puppy?” I nudged his arm, laughing.

“Oh, as if you don’t know! This is gonna be so much fun!”

Unlike before, we weren’t taking his classic car. This time, as we entered the parking lot, a bright red sports car, exterior alone a complete contrast to his prior one lay in wait. I couldn’t help but gasp… It looked REALLY cool… He gave me a pat, unlocking it with his key fob, clicks resounding out.

“Don’t look so starstruck yet! You haven’t even heard her purr…” He guided me to the passenger seat, opening the door, and gestured for me to enter…

“HEY!!!” We froze. We knew that voice all too well. We jerked towards the direction of the shout, finding… Oh god, I wanted to go back to bed…

“ACE?! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!” He looked relieved, bolting towards the car.

“W… WHERE’S THE BUSES?! … We’ve been waiting here for like half an hour, and they never showed! I waited weeks for this trip, I can’t miss it!” … We could only share a look. A very, VERY tired look…

“Ace… The buses left a whole hour ago…” He froze.

“... What.” He pat around his body, yanking out the trip pamphlet. “... No, no, you guys are lying… The buses were supposed to arrive at eight! It says so right here!” Our exhaustion quickly turned into confusion, and Divus snatched the pamphlet.

“... It says eight, darling…” I fumbled through my bag, taking out the spare pamphlet I had. We looked over it, and found it said seven. “What the?! Why the hell are these different?!” Ace peered over, and oh god… He looked so upset.

“Wait… DID THAT OLD BIRD GIVE US FAKE PAMPHLETS?!” He looked back towards the main entrance, and screamed at the top of his lungs. “GUYS!!! GET OVER HERE!!!” 

One by one, we watched three different heads pop out from behind it’s walls, and one by one, Deuce Spade, Jade Leech, and Kalim Al-Asim ran up, all looking worried… I was going to strangle Dire with my own two hands, if Divus didn’t reach him first. Kalim was the first to speak, running towards the fancy car.

“OH THAT’S SO SWEET!!! PROFESSOR CREWEL CAN I D-” Before he could even touch it, he was yanked away, placed to the side.

“NO. … Now Trappola… Why don’t you tell your friends what happened… I need to make some phone calls… AGAIN.” Immediately, the three tensed. “You’re not in trouble.” And then they relaxed, Crewel heading away from the group. They all looked at Ace.

“... Haha… Ha… So apparently the Headmaster lied to us~” They were dead silent. “... Yeah, so the buses left at seven.”

““WHAT?!?!?!”” We both flinched at Deuce and Kalim’s shout. Jade simply mumbled under his breath, barely noticeable.

“... Ah, so that is what this is all about...” Before I could question, all attention was turned to Crewel, his hushed shouts audible even from here… This time, I didn’t feel bad for Dire in the slightest.

“... I’m sorry you four… We had NO idea he did this! If we’d known…” I paused, unsure of what to say. “... Well, I don’t exactly know what’s going to happen. We’ll have to wait for Professor Crewel to make a final verdict. For now, how about you four explain what happened.” Jade was first, looking somewhat amused.

“The Headmaster told me about the trip, and handed me an invitation. However… He mistook me for my brother.” The Leech snickered, lips curled in a twisted grin. “I couldn’t help my curiosity, so I played along. After all, I was quite curious as to why Floyd would receive a special letter… However, it was simply the trip pamphlet. Now I see he was trying to rid himself of my brother…” Kalim was next, but paused, glancing back at Crewel, before touching the car. He did a fist bump, before continuing.

“I got mine from the Headmaster too! He gave it to me after a House Leader meeting! Jamil didn’t get one, but I just assumed he didn’t want to go on the trip…” 

“Wait, you guys ALSO got yours from the Headmaster?!” Ace and Deuce shared uneasy looked, before the latter continued off the former. “We were running errands for our House Leader, and he approached us… He said that since we’d been performing well in classes, he wanted to hand-deliver an invitation for us…” Ace was fuming.

“Dude, I TOLD you something was sus about all this! He NEVER does anything nice…” Now Ace looked back at Crewel, quickly touching the car. “(Hell yeah!)”

Moments later, Divus returned. Though he was still clearly upset, he’d accepted this fate.

“They’re already far too gone to pick them up. You puppies will just have to stay on campus for Spring Break, unless you can contact home.” They all cringed, moans of despair escaping the three as Jade laughed… We shared a glance. “... Mx. [Name], join me inside the car for a minute?”

“Sure, you four stay here.” Not a second was spared hoping inside, nor was a word said until the doors were closed. “... If we take them, he wins, but… I feel bad, Divus…”

“I know pup, I know you do…” He slicked his hair back. “I’d rather not take them again, especially with what happened last time, but… I’ll leave it to you. Say the word, and I’ll get my other car.” I thought hard, not wanting to ruin the trip for the both of us, but…

“... If you don’t mind, I’d like to take them along. Even if it’s Dire’s fault, it feels horrible, stripping them of a trip they waited so long for… But what about next week?” He smiled, ruffling my hair.

“I don’t mind, and they’re old enough where leaving them unattended for an hour or two won’t hurt… Probably. If they decide to kill each other again though, that’s THEIR problem. Now let’s go tell the pups.” Since the windows were tinted, we shared a quick kiss, before leaving the car.

“Good news puppies! Mx. [Name] feels bad for you, so we’re inviting you on our trip! Misbehave, and I’m tossing you out of my car!” Immediately, they all perked up, exchanging high-fives and cries of delight.

“HELL YEAH!”

“Oh? Why, I’m very honored to be invited~”

“T-THANK YOU TWO SO MUCH!”

“I CALL SHOTGUN!”

“Like hell you do. Anyway, I’ll have to get my other car, so just wait ri-” A loud “BANG” came from the entrance, and we all looked over, finding two students standing there in horror… (Well, one was, The other was smiling.)

“A-ah…” Vil fell to his knees, Rook patting his back. “THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME?!?!” Jade snickered, as we all looked the two.

“Oh? It seems we were not the only ones left behind by the Headmaster...” Immediately hearing the jab, Vil stormed over, his designer suitcase aggressively rolling behind.

“YOU FOUR! WHERE’S THE BUS?!” When he was finally close enough to see us, he jumped, immediately doing a 180. “A-ah…! Professor Crewel, Mx. [Name]! … When did the bus leave?” … Okay, NOW I was confused.

“... An hour ago…” He took a deep breath, and then turned to Rook.

“Rook?”

“Yes, my king?”

“Why in WONDERLAND DID YOU NOT WAKE ME UP IN TIME?!” The Vice House Leader simply smiled.

“Why, how COULD I? When I arrived, upon noticing you were still in slumber, I could not pry my gaze away from your beauty! So soft, so serene! Only a cruel beast could hope to disrupt such a fantastic sight~” Vil couldn’t resist a smile at the praise.

“Aww, Rook~ … THAT DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT THAT WE’RE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU!!!” He scoffed, searching through his suitcase for his phone. “ONE HOUR! ONE WHOLE HOUR, AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! JUST STAND AROUND AND WATCH ME SLEEP LIKE SOME CREEPY PAPARAZZI!” Finally, he found it, fingers furiously tapping the screen. “... It’s not too late, they can come pick me up! I know they can!!!” Crewel just took his phone, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“... Schoenheit, they’re not going to come back, we already called.”

… Vil fell to his knees again, his cry of agony the loudest sound we’d heard all day.

\-----------

“... Well… We have a problem, puppies…”

While in the old car, we could’ve fit six (albeit a tight six…) There was nothing we could do now. There was no way we could fit eight people into either of these cars, and we all knew it. 

“... Well! Rook and I are OBVIOUSLY going! WE were actually INVITED!”

““WHAT?!””

“Oh? But if I’m not mistaken, the two of you were not tricked. You simply overslept. If anything, YOU should be the lowest priority.” Vil winced, knowing Jade had a point, but by GOD he would never admit it. Deuce coughed, quickly speaking under his breath.

“(I got an A on the last test unlike SOMEONE, so I should go.)”

“REALLY!” Ace shot a glare. “I may not’ve gotten an A, but I’ve been a good dog!” Divus gave him a blank stare. “... A tolerable dog!” Divus raised a brow. “... I DIDN’T CATCH THE LAB ON FIRE LAST WEEK!” Kalim could only sigh, knowing that jab was at him. The group descended into complete chaos, no one wanting to spend the next two weeks cooped up in a dorm, and I could see Divus was already regretting this decision… I pulled him aside, gently caressing his face.

“(Divus… I won’t be mad, you can just cancel. We didn’t plan for one, much less… Six.)” He leaned into my touch, his face a pleasant warmth against my skin.

“(... I have… One idea. It’s not a guarantee though. Give me about half an hour.)” 

“(... Are you REALLY sure?)” He laughed, taking my hand and giving it a small kiss.

“(Nope, but at this point, I’m willing to do this out of spite.)” Before I could respond, he turned towards the group. “Alright you six! I need to make some arrangements! Mx. [Name] is in charge until I return, so behave! If I hear even one thing from them, you’re staying behind, understood?!”

“”””””YES SIR!”””””” He smirked, turning back to me.

“Go ahead and take them inside, I’ll call you when I get back.”

… I wasn’t exactly sure of what he was planning, but I let him be. I trusted him, foolish as that may be…


	2. Day One- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a way to start the journey with your merry little band of students...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't got much to say this chapter so hey! How you doing? Anyway I hope you enjoy!

I hadn’t known what to expect when I stepped out, though I was preparing for the worst, since he’d been gone past time.

A minivan. Was DEFINITELY not it.

It had just pulled up to the school, it’s crimson exterior clearly telling who it belonged to, and within moments parked right before the group. Out came Divus, who was slightly fuming, though even still I could only look at the car in shock.

“You have a MINIVAN?!”

“I do now.” He slammed the door. “I can’t believe them! My favorite dealership only had ONE model with eight seats, and it was HIDEOUS!” Practiced hands flipped out his pack of smokes, yanking one out and lighting it with magic. “It was this putrid copper! COPPER, DARLING! I had to go ALL THE WAY ACROSS TOWN just to see what the other options are!” … It took me a few moments to process things, but once it clicked, I could only gasp in horror.

“Wait, just… Wait… Did you buy a new car!?” He took a long draft, silky smoke pouring from his lips before looking at me in confusion.

“Yes…? It’s not like any of my other cars would fit everyone; they're all either sport cars or classics, you know.” I…

“... HOW RICH ARE YOU?!?!” God, this hurt my very soul… If I wanted a car back home, I’d have to PRAY that I’d even have a stable enough life to SAVE for it! “... No, you know what, it’s fine, it’s fine… Continue.” He shrugged, recollecting his thoughts.

“... Ah! That’s right, the dealership… So anyway! I had to drive all the way across town, and they have the AUDACITY, to show me this horrendously yellow van! My eyes burned just looking at the monstrosity, but then they had one in red!” Hearing the ruckus, the students came back outside, mostly surprised, but amazed at the vehicle before them… (Except Vil, who was busy making a MagiCam post.)

“That’s… Great, Divus!” He scoffed.

“You’d think so, right? WRONG!” He clicked a button on the key fob, the doors opening to reveal a tan interior. “THE INSIDE’S HIDEOUS!” … You can buy A MINIVAN ON A WHIM, and you’re getting upset about THAT??? … I calmed myself, knowing that this was just a class difference that couldn’t be discussed in five minutes.

“It’s not too bad Crewel… Besides, what matters is that it suits our needs, right?” He huffed, arms crossed. 

“I suppose… But the minute this trip is over, I’m getting it renovated! Just imagine… Nice, leather-bound seats… A beautiful black that’s not only classy, but doesn’t STAIN.” He glared at the car again. “... But I digress. As you said, it’ll work just fine for now! So you six!” All the boys stood straight, an effect of his strict, sharp tone. “Choose your seats well, it’s the one you’ll be stuck with for the remainder of the trip.”

Before anyone else could speak, Vil shoved everyone aside, dragging Rook alongside him.

“We’re taking the back row! Only the best for the best, after all~” The latter simply smiled.

“Whatever my king desires!” 

“HEY, THAT’S NOT FAIR!” Vil shot a smile at the group, but it was a “try me, bitch” kind of smile. There were no more objections, so the two crawled in, making themselves nice and comfortable. Divus peered inside, frowning as the empty space in the back row.

“Best or not, you two puppies don’t get the whole row to yourself.” He ignored Vil’s complaint, looking back to the others. Before Divus could say a word, Kalim shoved him aside, the others screaming as he took the last window seat in the back.

“H-HEY!!!”

“DUDE DON’T MAKE ME SHARE WITH THIS GUY!!!” Kalim looked away in shame… And Jade crawled in next, taking a seat right in the middle of the front row… No matter where they sat, Ace and Deuce would be inconvenienced by him… They just sighed, Ace taking the right once more, while Deuce took the left. Jade smiled at the two, though there was a hint of malice to it.

“Let us enjoy our trip, you two!”

The sliding doors were finally closed. We checked around for any spare items that weren’t suitcases, before loading those into the trunk. Once that was secure, Crewel opened the passenger side with a smile, waiting until I was comfortable, before going to the driver’s side himself.

(… I wouldn’t lie… Seeing that the van had seatbelts made me want to cry in joy…)

“Alright! Before we head off, some rules! I know a few of you puppies have traveled with us before, but that’s no reason to not listen! Understood?!”

““““““YES SIR!!!”””””” He looked over the seat, making sure everyone could see him.

“Good boys! First rule! I won’t be stopping whenever someone wants, whether it’s for the restroom, or something else! Mx. [Name] and I have important plans, so even if we plan to have fun, we need to do so in a timely manner. Of course, if there’s an emergency, there’s no helping it, but it BETTER be an emergency!” He paused, giving everyone a chance to respond.

“Second rule! Food and drinks are permitted, but if you spill ANYTHING on these seats, YOU’RE going to clean it! (Especially since they’re tan…)” At this point, his hatred of the seats was funnier than anything, so I couldn’t resist a small giggle, the man giving me a confused glance. “... Anyway! Third rule, no rough-housing! I MEAN IT.” Deuce and Kalim winced, while the others were confused, but interested… But it was clear neither was willing to talk about it.

“... Now, since it’s MY CAR, and we’re doing you a favor, I can add on whatever rules I like at any time! … But since you weren’t COMPLETELY awful the first time, I feel like that should be sufficient… So are you puppies ready to go?” They all smiled, cheering in unison. Crewel turned to me, his frown now a smile.

“How about you, darling? Forget anything?” I checked my own bags, and smiled.

“Nope! Now let’s get going!” The keys turned, life flowing into the ignition, crimson hand moving towards the stick…

“WAIT, WAIT!!!” Everyone looked at Kalim. “I FORGOT MY PHONE!!!”

The entire car groaned, but the door opened nonetheless. He made a mad dash towards the school hall, and we could only wait for his return…

\-----------

We hadn’t been on the road, only an hour at most, when a single voice piped up from the (miraculously) silent back seats.

“... So! … Where we going~?” Ace’s words made everyone realize that they kind of signed up for a trip without knowing anything about it. I pulled out the map, double-checking our route.

“So, for the first week, there’s no set plan really. It just happens to be what catches our eye, and isn’t too long… The second week… Well, we’re gonna have to figure out how that’s going to work…” Divus didn’t skip a beat, picking up after me.

“Next week, there’s going to be a fashion show. One of my collections will premiere, so needless to say, I’ll be working.” Gasps were heard in the backseat. Looking in the rear-view, I saw Rook and Vil getting excited.

“You don’t mean The Rose Kingdom’s Fashion week, do you professor?!” He grew a little smug at the question.

“Of course! Did you expect anything less of me? It’s my home turf, so of course I’d be there!” The two Pomefiore students looked at each other in excitement, barely containing their glee.

“Ah, my darling king, it seems that our late departure was not a curse, but a miraculous blessing in disguise! To think we shall be able to witness such beauty in its fullest form!”

“Quite right you are Rook… Hmph, perhaps I shall forgive you for not waking me after all~” Everyone else in the car just looked at the two… “... What? Don’t tell me you potatoes don’t know what Fashion Week is!” They all looked away, save Jade.

“Haha, you’ve caught me there, Schoenheit! I have not heard of this event myself… Though, I’m sure you’re quite understanding, since the customs here are far unlike my own home.” I already knew that internally, everyone was thanking Jade for his service.

“Well… I suppose that’s true… So listen up, potatoes, I won’t forgive you if you forget!” He tapped along his phone, pulling up a set of pictures and holding it up. It was a bit awkward, but they all managed to peer over.

“Fashion Week is one of the biggest events in the fashion world! Major designers from all over compete to have their designs premiered live, both by press, and in recent years, apps like MagiCam and the like! It’s no exaggeration to say that The Kingdom of Roses’ is one of the most competitive weeks to get onto, both as a designer and model, and even less so to say that whatever makes it down that runway can influence trends for years!” As he flipped through the pictures, everyone gasped in awe.

“My, I must say… It seems to be quite the extraordinary occasion!”

“And expensive, at that…”

“Man, how tall are some of these people?! And what’s up with some of the clothes?!”

“I dunno, but they’re kinda cool! Look at that jacket!” Vil huffed in pride as he pulled his phone away.

“I won’t lie, not even I’VE had the chance to partake in such an occasion, even in the audience! (... Though neither has Neige, so I’ll accept such a tragedy…) But if we’re with Professor Crewel, then SURELY we’ll be allowed to watch the show!”

“Oui oui! Ah, my heart beats so wildly just imagining it… Ah, but it would be even better if you were to partake in the show itself, Vil! Just imagine, the spotlights sparkling across your velvet skin as you descend from the heavens themselves… Ah, even my dreams of such a day are far too enchanting~”

“Ohoho~ Rook, you are much too kind~ … Ah, that said… Professor… We can attend, right?” It was silent for a moment too long.”... Professor?!” 

“Hm? Oh, would you look at that, puppies! There’s a station up ahead! If any of you want snacks or the like, this is a great time to do so~” The second the car parked by a pump, everyone but the Pomefiore boys ran out, eager for a fix of sugar and savory sweets. The two just remained, Vil forcing a smile.

“Monsieur Stripes, if you please. The sooner you snip away the wilted bud, the sooner the bush can heal.” Crewel sighed, peering over the seat to look at the two.

“You two… As you know Schoenheit, it’s an extremely exclusive event. It’s possible that I could get an extra pass or two, but… There’s six of you, and quite frankly, you’re the only two I trust to keep the other pups in line...” Vil took a deep breath, Rook patting his back, but soon enough, he smiled.

“... Of course, you’re right professor… I’ll simply have to see Fashion Week another time. Besides, I don’t need Fashion Week to take Magicam-worthy photos of myself!”

“Ah, that’s my beloved king! Now, let us depart! We have a long journey ahead, after all~”

“Yes, let’s.” They followed the others, and finally, we were alone again…

“... He’s heartbroken.”

“Yep, completely heartbroken.” We left, knowing there was nothing we could do about it. “On the bright side, the puppies should still be able to watch the show from outside. Even if the people allowed inside are limited, countless crowds gather around to watch from the outdoor livestreams.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same…” He began to refill the tank as we talked. “If nothing else, I’m sure he’ll enjoy it just as much as the original trip! From what I’ve seen in the hashtag, just being in the mere vicinity of the show is a huge deal for a lot of people…”

“Oh? Has my darling little puppy been doing their research?” The pump clicked, and was returned. The moment the tank was closed, I found myself cornered between him and the car.

“Well, of course! You asked me to be your assistant, so it’s only natural I’d research to do my best! I even saw some of your past collections while I was at it!” His face was mere inches from mine at this point, a mischievous grin. “I’m sure it’s praise you’ve heard before, but… Seeing all those designs going down the runway… Even old recordings made my heart stop! You can feel so much passion within each and every item… It’s amazing…”

“Well… You’re right about it being praise I’ve heard before, but I’ll listen to more~ Go on now, don’t be shy~” 

“Oh you~ Come here…” We leaned close, moments away from a kiss… And then we heard loud shouts coming from within the gas station. 

“... I feel like this has happened before…”

“Probably.” He stepped away, looking towards the station.

“Hah… Alright, let’s go see what’s happening pup… Though, make no mistake, I WILL receive my praise later…” His arm curled around my waist, pulling me close as we walked towards the building, the commotion growing. We could already see Ace and Deuce arguing, while Kalim watched… Again.

“You three…” They immediately tensed up, standing straight. 

“H-hey you two! … I swear nothing was going on.” We glanced at the other two.

“Yeah, they were just talking! It WAS kinda loud though…” 

“Ah, was it loud?! M-my apologies!” We looked at the cashier, and they gave us a thumbs-up.

“... Alright… Just make sure you keep it down, okay guys?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright.”

“Of course!” And then they dispersed back into the wild jungles of snacks.

On one hand, I was glad nothing actually happened, but I was a bit disappointed that I missed out on my kiss… But I brushed it off, heading towards the magazine rack. Instantly, I already saw a magazine with the runway on the cover, not hesitating to flip through. I paused when I saw an interview of Divus with a photo, dressed in an elegant, yet seductive gown, flawless makeup accompanied by graceful jewels that truly brought out the entire ensemble... And a smile that made my heart stop… 

I could recognize it as a piece from his last collection. Even a whole year later, I could still feel the impact it must’ve made on stage, and though it looked stunning on the model who wore it… They couldn’t compare in the slightest, not to him. 

I slammed the magazine shut, knowing I didn’t have time to be so starstruck. I brought the magazine with me as I looked for a drink, (preferably one to cool my nerves…)

\-----------

“... I know I said you boys could get whatever, but…” A “pop” from a plastic lid rang out, Divus watching Jade through the rear-view. 

“But what, professor? Have I done something wrong?” He smiled, popping a piece of sushi into his mouth.

“... No, I suppose not.” He looked back to the road. “Anyway… I called the first hotel ahead of time, [Name]. Luckily, they’re not busy at the moment, so we were able to get an extra room for the boys. They’ll be staying right next to us.” Oh thank GOD.

“What about the other nights?”

“Haven’t called yet. I was planning to do it around lunch. Honestly, I’m more concerned about next week…” He trailed off, swiftly changing topics. “Anyway, what’s on the agenda? Is there anywhere you’d like to stop first?”I pulled out the map, and at that moment, I heard six different phones unlock.

“(... Oh boy.)” Pandora’s box had been opened, and there was no stopping it now.


	3. Day One-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaos begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter in my drafts for like two months rippp. Also sorry about the awkward formatting this chapter but I made a quick drawing for this chapter as a thanks for your patience, so I have to use the other format to post it... Wait, do I? Hold on.
> 
> I just checked I can't. Lowkey heartbroken not gonna lie :/ I'd just make it another chapter but I'd rather not do that, u_u
> 
> Also please don’t share it without permission obviously because it’s my art and I want this to be just for my readers okay thank~~~
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

The car burst into an uproar, each boy speaking so loud, we could barely tell them apart, much less what they were suggesting. It got so bad that we were forced to pull over, tucking ourselves away to the roadside.

“QUIET, PUPPIES! I DIDN’T ASK YOU!” The car went dead silent. “... Thank you. Now don’t make me pull over again.” Making sure no one was coming, he moved back onto the highway, picking up to the proper speed. “Anyway… As I was saying, where would you like to go, darling?” I glanced to the map, squinting so I could read the tiny print.

“Well… I don’t have anything in particular in mind, but! We could figure something out at the next stop, and perhaps make plans that our boys will enjoy too.I wanna make sure we all enjoy this!” Kalim perked up, looking over the second row.

“I’m one of your boys?! Does this mean Prof. Crewel’s my dad now?!” It was a jest spoken with purehearted innocence, but now all eyes were on Divus.

“(... Good grief…)” And immediately, the car filled with snickers.

“Hey dad~ Can we pull over~ I wanna play catch!”

“Ohoho~ And perhaps while we’re stopped, you can teach some of these heathens how to properly fix a tie!”

“Ah, and you could be so kind as to bless our merry little troupe with harsh, unsolicited wisdoms that come with your years! Truly, an authentic experience only a man of your caliber could provide to us hatchlings!”

“Can I get a puppy?!”

“And may I finally have you show up to one of my junior-league soccer games? Or will you be too enveloped with work once more? Choose carefully father, as resentment is budding within me as we speak!” He looked betrayed as I giggled, looking back at the boys.

“No, no, no… Well… I’ll consider it, and no. Now quit calling me dad! Or father!” He grumbled as he returned to the road.

“... Okay papa!”

“Whatever you say, pops!”

“If that is what you wish, paternal figure in my life!”

“What will it take for you to acknowledge me, father?!”

“Oui, beloved elder!”

“Hehe, okay old man~” 

“I’M ONLY 32!!!” … I couldn’t… No matter how hard I tried to without my laughter, it poured out. “[NAME], YOU TOO?!”

“I-I’M SO-O-ORRY!!!” Tears began to sting my eyes. “Aha… Ha… Alright dearie, I’ll stop~ As an apology, I’ll make your favorite casserole when we get home! Why, I’ll even read the kids their bedtime story tonight so you can get some extra sleep~” The entire car burst into howls, Crewel looking so exhausted…

“... I regret everything…” I gasped, falling against the door in mock agony.

“YOU REGRET EVERYTHING?! Oh… Oh no… How could I have been so blind?! Mother warned me that this entire marriage would be nothing but a sham, but to hear you speak it so easily?! UWAHHHHH!!!” I sobbed loudly into my palms, the boys gasping as Crewel looked over in worry.

“Puppy?!” Immediately, the back seat piped up.

“Are you guys getting a divorce?! NOOOO!!!”

“Apologize to [parental pronoun] right now, dad!”

“Yeah! If you guys split up, I’m gonna lose my room!”

“More importantly, if they get a divorce, that’ll look bad for my image! Even if it’s a facade, I need my perfect family life for MagiCam!”

“Ah, but if love to them part, then we shall witness quite the spectacle in court, will we not? Imagine their words, alit with the flames of passion as they battle for custody! So beautiful!”

“I also desire to see our parents in court, though I respectfully request for father to have primary custody of me. In few year’s time, he’ll attempt to buy my love with countless gifts, which will support quite the lavish lifestyle for me!” It was obvious at this point my sobs were now cackles, but it was still there… The pressure to cave into the madness and join our family…

“... F-fine… I’m sorry darling, I’ll be a better husband…”

“And~?”

“... Please don’t make me say it…” He waited, and waited… “... Fine! I’ll be a better father too! Happy?!”

““““““HOORAY~~~””””””

“Father DOES love me!” Crewel could only cringe.

“... I need a smoke break…”

\-----------

“Hey daaaad~ I’m huuuungry~” 

“Call me that one more time, and I’ll let you starve.” Ace huffed.

“Prof. Creweeeel, I’m huuungry~” We glanced at the clock, finding it’d long-since passed noon.

“Well… I suppose now would be a good time for lunch as any… Darling, what’s available up ahead?” I tapped along my phone, finding a list within moments.

“Well… There’s Pasta Garden… Poppy’s… McDonny’s…” 

“MCDONNY’S?!” Vil cringed in disgust, almost gagging at the mere name alone. “NO! NO MCDONNY’S! What do I look like?! Some half-baked potato?!” He could care less that half the passengers were glaring at him. “Pasta Garden. Even if some of their menu’s a bit on the heavy side, they have healthier options.”

“But I want McDonnnnny’s!!!”

“Yeah, and Pasta Garden’s expensive. I don’t think we should be too greedy…”

“Heh, I mean, either way I’M getting free food~ … But I want a burger, so McDonny’s!” The four glared, before Vil turned to Rook.

“Rook, you want Pasta Garden too, right?”

“Well, my beloved king… I... Ah, I cannot do it! I must confess my sins!” He cowered away, unable to look at Vil. “I myself desire Poppy’s! I desire to hear the sickening crunch, to indulge in the savory taste of their heavenly-fried fowl, sprinkled in those sinful spices plucked from hell itself! Please, forgive me, Vil!!!”

“Rook…” Vil stared into his eyes, pleading, BEGGING for it to be a cruel joke… But the words never came. “No... No!!!! Rook, you’re better than this!!!”

“My king… I have failed you… Please, I ask that your divine punishment be swift!” Quiet sobs filled the backseat, Vil comforting him as Kalim awkwardly sat there… Realizing he was the remaining party without opinion, Jade spoke.

“I myself would like Poppy’s. I’ve heard from Floyd that their chicken is quite delicious.” 

“Well, that’s one for Pasta Garden, three for McDonny’s, and two for Poppy’s.” Divus glanced at me. “What’s your vote, darling?” I thought long and hard, knowing whatever choice I’d make could have lasting consequences within the group…

“... Ah, what the heck. I want breadsticks! Pasta Garden!” He snickered, flipping on the turn signal.

“Pasta Garden as well. Sorry puppies!” Not even Vil cheered, too busy consoling his distraught Vice Leader…

...Luckily, the sobs (mostly) died down by the time we arrived, pulling into the parking lot. One by one, everyone hopped out, taking the opportunity to stretch their limbs before they’d yet again be confined to a seat.

“Alright… One, two, three… Four, five… Six little puppies! Perfect~” Divus came to my side, slipping his hand atop my own. “(And my favorite pup, of course~)” 

We shared a smile, looking back to make sure the car was locked, before making our way inside. Looking back, I could hear quiet chatter amongst them, some lighthearted, some… Somewhat threatening, but overall, it seemed alright! We stepped through the doors, immediately greeted by a host.

“Hi! How many are in your... Group...” The once boisterous restaurant began to die down, as various diners stared our way.

“(Wait, is that Divus Crewel? And Vil Schoenheit?!)”

“(Oh my gosh, it is! Do you think they’d take a selfie with me if I asked?!)”

“(Ahh, I’m such a big fan of them~ I gotta ask for an autograph!)” … It was a bit unnerving… I knew he was famous, but… It had never really set in until now. I felt his hand squeeze my own, before he replied.

“Eight of us, dear. And if you don’t mind… We’d appreciate a little privacy, if that’s possible.” The host couldn’t speak, too starstruck, so they nodded, holding up a finger in pause before rushing to the back. Crewel took me to the side, away from prying eyes.

“([Name]... Are you alright?)” My words caught in my throat. It took a few moments, but I managed to speak.

“(... Yeah, I just… Don’t worry about it! If it still bothers you, we can talk about it at the hotel, alright?)” He was clearly displeased, but before he could say a word, the host returned.

“A-ah, there’s a private area in the back! I can take you there first to see if it’ll work!” We shared a glance, turning back to the boys.

“Puppies! Stay! We’ll be back in just a moment.”

“Mmhm! So behave!” 

… At the very least, I knew Vil would…

\-----------

“... Man… They didn’t even wait for us to respond back… And Vil wandered off with Rook to take selfies too...” Ace flopped onto a guest bench, Deuce shooting a glare as he took up half the space, cramming Kalim further into him. “Ah well, just a little longer, and I get some pasta~ … Yo, Jade, what’re you looking at?”

“Hm?” The Leech turned back. “Ah, this bottle, it’s filled with dry tortellini, is it not? I’ve yet to see it used as decoration before! Quite interesting, I must say!” 

“Man, as smart as you are, you really don’t know all that much…” … Suddenly, Ace had a very awful, horrible idea. “Hey Jade, you know you can eat it raw, right?”

“... Oh? I was under the assumption that one must always cook pasta…” The other two boys were visibly cringing, watching Jade pluck out a spiraled noodle in intrigue.

“(Uh… Ace? I’m pretty sure raw pasta’s BAD for you…)”

“(It is! What the hell are you doing, dumbass?!)” On instinct, Deuce punched his shoulder, a silent cry escaping the other boy.

“(Don’t hit me! … And I know it is! But~ … C’mon! Tell me there hasn’t been a time where Jade picked on you! Is it wrong for a guy to want some revenge~?)”

“(I mean, yeah. Kinda.)”

“(Especially if said revenge is tricking him into eating RAW PASTA.)”

“(Boo! You guys are no f-)” They all froze, hearing a loud crunch.

“... It’s quite a strange texture… But strangely satisfying! Aha, perhaps I should recommend to Azul that we serve this at the Lounge~” Jade plucked another piece of pasta from the jar, tossing it back, and soon just poured multiple shells into his palm. He noticed all three staring at him. “... Ah, it seems I’ve been quite rude… Would you three care for some pasta shells?” Deuce and Kalim glared at Ace.

“A-ah… Jade, buddy, you see… Ah… H-hey~! Look, Mx. [Name] and the Professor’s back! … Let’s g-”

““OH NO YOU DON’T!””

“GYAH!” The two dragged Ace towards Jade.

“APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW, ACE!”

“YEAH!”

“Oh? Apologize for what, might I ask?” The 2nd-Year wore a smile, but clearly, there was a threat behind it…

“A… Ah… AHHHH I’M SORRY!!! YOU CAN’T EAT RAW PASTA!!! NOW LET ME GO!!!” The two did, but the damage was done… An evil, rancorous laugh left the Leech as he stepped closer… The moment the Leech’s hand fell atop Ace’s shoulders, a firm, inescapable grip, a violent shudder ran down his spine. “A… Aha, Jade! Buddy! … Let’s not make a scene now, ay?”

“Oh? Now you’re concerned of making a scene? You were not so concerned about it when you tricked me into eating raw pasta, were you not? Isn’t it only fair I return the favor?” His grip grew tighter, nails digging through the thin fabric of Ace’s shirt, the boy only able to whimper as Jade leaned closer, multicolor eyes holding not threats, but promises. “Say, Trappola… Would you like to know a secret? It’s quite an amusing one!” It was clear it wasn’t a question, but a demand.

“... S-sure… W-what’s the secret…?” The Leech moved close enough where he could whisper in Ace’s ear, a quiet set of words meant for just the two, and the two alone.

“... Ahaha… I know you can’t eat raw pasta~ I just wanted to see you squirm...” And as if nothing had happened, Jade stepped away, patting invisible dust off Ace’s shoulders, before turning away. “Ah, it seems our chaperones have returned! Let us depart, everyone!”

The moment Jade left, Ace fell to his knees, and soon the rest of him touched the ground. Deuce simply stepped over his lifeless body and continued on. Kalim looked down, and back to the group.

“... Ace, I’m not gonna leave ya but… Hurry up! I’m hungry…”

“... Uwagh…”

\-----------

“... Hey guys? Just how ‘Unlimited’ really ARE ‘Unlimited Breadsticks’?” A good portion of the table turned to look at Kalim, who stared at said stick in hand, almost as if contemplating some deep questions only philosophers could ponder. Ace rolled his eyes, swallowing down his potatoes (as not to receive another lecture,) before replying.

“Dude. Really? Like that’s such a stupid thing to think about… I mean, I figure they gotta cut us off at SOME point, right? They can’t just give us breadsticks forever!” Vil rolled his eyes at the debate.

“Come on, clearly you two should be smarter than that. OBVIOUSLY they stop serving them after a certain point! Other patrons need breadsticks too, you know? (That, and the carbs…)” The other two nodded along, knowing he was right… Until Deuce spoke.

“I mean, yeah… But WHEN do they cut you off?” Vil opened his mouth, but then closed it. Seconds later, he whipped out his phone.

“MIRA!”

“Yes?

“When do they stop serving breadsticks at Pasta Garden?”

“Processing… According to the internet, breadsticks are no longer served at Pasta Garden at 10 PM, which is closing.” 

“I-That’s not what I asked... Mira!”

“Yes?”

“What is the limit of breadsticks a customer can get at Pasta Garden?”

“Processing…” At this point, the entire side of the table leaned close, the four wanting to know the truth. “... Sorry, I had trouble understanding the request. Please repeat the question, Vil.”

“Oh my god… MIRA! PASTA GARDEN! BREADSTICKS! WHEN DO THEY STOP SERVING THEM TO CUSTOMERS?!” 

“Please Mira, we’re begging!”

“Yeah, I just want closure at this point…”

“(Why don’t we just type it out at this point…)” 

“Processing…” The phone beeped once more, the lot watching it intensely, uncaring that the others were now watching them in confusion. “... According to the internet, breadsticks are no longer served at Pasta Garden at 10 PM, which is closing.”

They all screamed, the phone almost slammed onto the table in anger. Shortly after, phones were banned from the table.

\-----------

It had been a few hours since we’d returned to the road, yet the smell of breadsticks still lingered in the air… I looked back at the boys, finding half of them STILL munching on breadsticks.

“I still don’t know why you didn’t just ask the server, you guys… I’m sure they would’ve told you.” Kalim laughed, taking another breadstick from his backpack.

“Yeah, but this was more fun, right guys?!” Ace and Deuce agreed, while Vil sulked.

“Speak for yourself… My bag reeks of yeast now…” He could barely close his purse with how many breadsticks were crammed within. “Ugh, do any of you idiots want these?! I can’t even find my lipstick in here!” Oh-so gracefully, a single stick was plucked away by his Vice.

“Oui, I shall take one, my king. Merci!” Jade peered over from his own seat, staring into the bag.

“Hm… While normally I avoid doing favors for free… I will admit, I’m quite eager for more breadsticks myself… I suppose I shall take some, Schoenheit!” They were practically tossed his way, the handful of breadsticks barely making a dent in his bag. 

“Mx. [Name]? Professor Crewel?” … I felt bad for him…

“... Sure, I’ll take some breadsticks.” He smacked the back of Ace’s chair, tossing the breadsticks to him, so they could be passed up. Within a few moments, I received a bundle of breadsticks, wrapped neatly in some napkins. I… Didn’t actually want them right now, so I put them away in my own bag, hoping that I wouldn’t forget about them until it was too late.

“Professor? Do you want some breadsticks too?” He glanced back at Vil through the mirror, clearly thinking about it.

“Hm… I’m fine, thank you.” All Vil could do was look back into his purse and sigh…

… At least I could say I did something...

===========

Bonus

===========


End file.
